


The Fortune Teller

by GoodTimeTonight



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodTimeTonight/pseuds/GoodTimeTonight
Summary: It's post Jessa breakup and Adam Sackler feels he needs something to make him feel better, even if it's only lies. So he figures why the fuck not see a fortune teller?Rated M for swearing to be on the safe side.





	The Fortune Teller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magichemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/gifts).



It's post Jessa breakup and Adam Sackler feels he needs something to make him feel better, even if it's only lies. So he figures why the fuck not see a fortune teller? 

He drops by your workshop and when he first lays eyes on you he already doesn't quite feel as shitty as before and is in fact intrigued by you but you are really nervous when you give him a tarot reading and you put off giving him the meaning of "The Lovers" card until he says, "So kid, what does my love life look like?" 

"Um, according to these cards your love life has been extremely turbulent." You indicate towards some of the cards that were to the side opposite side of the cards in question. 

"And it appears that The Star being in conjunction with The Lovers card means that you will find a new love interest soon, but you must reach out to them with a sense of renewed faith..." You explain the cards to him and he insists on having his palm read. 

He cannot contain his smirk while you glide your fingers over his palm, softly tracing the lines while unaware that Adam would like your fingers walking all over his body and not just his palm.

After the reading that night he keeps coming by your workshop, requesting readings and looking for an excuse to be near you but you keep the relationship to a business relation.

Until one day he doesn't show up and you began contemplating what you felt for him. 

After all this time you thought sure that Adam was only coming around because he was lonely but now you wished that you could see him again.

You recalled how his face looked in the candlelight and how his brown eyes would stare at you with an intensity that made you feel restless.

Thoughts went through your mind as to what you sensed in his aura, vibrations that felt predatory and that feeling excited you.

Another day passed and than another and when you finally lost count of how many days you had not seen him, until one night the bell rang that announced that someone was coming in.

Instinctively your pulse began to race upon sensing the persons aura, "Adam?" You called out, somewhat hoping that it was him. 

"Hey Kid, did you miss me?" He was smiling but he didn't seem happy.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Your tone was sharper then you liked and Adam took the opportunity to pounce on your slip of the tongue.

"You did miss me after all! I fucking knew it! I missed you but my fucking job kept me from seeing you!" Adam walked towards you and you wanted to laugh out loud, his job kept him from seeing you. 

You held up your hands to keep him from coming any closer. "Now wait a minute! We a-are only..."

"I get it kid! It's against whatever fucking rules are in place but it doesn't change the fact that I fucking like you and you like me too!" He looked stunned at the fact that he said that out loud and you were shocked that he did as well, now you wondered if you should tell him how you felt also, that you felt that he was more than just a customer to you.

"Shit... Sorry kid, I-"

"Please don't apologize, Adam." You bit your lip, wondering what words should you use while Adam looked on with wide eyes, anxious as to what you were going to say, or maybe he should leave before he dug his own grave any deeper. 

"I like you too, Adam." You breathed out, barely finding your own voice. 

A smile formed on his face and you smiled also, this was a most unusual tarot reading experience and who knew what the implications were going to be.


End file.
